La Nuit La Plus Longue
by Burlesq
Summary: Fiction délaissée. Blaise Zabini rêve qu'Hermione Granger le tura dans moins de deux mois.Il décide alors de la tuer avant qu'elle ne le fasse.Mais au pied du mûr, il remet tout en question.
1. Blaise Zabini

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient... Tout à J.K.Rowling, y compris son immense talent :) Nan, ça, j'en ai pas eu une miette... soupir 

/N.d.A./ _Ce chapitre est un prologue au reste de l'histoire. Ça résume un peu qui était Zabini pendant ces années à Poudlard, etc... Vous aurez donc compris que Zabini était le personnage principal de cette fiction :) L'histoire tournera donc autour de lui, mais aussi autour d'Hermione et de Ron, inévitablement. On entendra aussi beaucoup parler d'Harry, de l'après-guerre, des problèmes de Draco et de sa relation avec Blaise...Voilà._

oO¤Oo

LA NUIT LA PLUS LONGUE

Épisode I : Blaise Zabini

oO¤Oo

C'était comme s'il s'éveillait d'un terrible cauchemar. La peur le tenaillait, telle une main enragée qui le déchirait par l'intérieur. Tous ses muscles et tous ses sens étaient sur le qui-vive, et ses mains tremblaient fébrilement. Un pressentiment, une étrange vision avait perturbé son sommeil et il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de dormir à nouveau. Un pressentiment, ce pressentiment... il savait que sa vie était en danger, il le ressentait tout au fond de ses tripes. Cependant, il ignorait pourquoi...mais savait que la seule façon de s'en sortir, c'était de se laisser guider comme un aveugle. La seule possibilité, c'était s'abandonner à ce qui s'était emparé de son esprit. Car, oui, quelque chose s'était infiltré en lui, il le savait.

Il se leva. Aussitôt, ce fut comme si ses pieds étaient devenus des souliers dans lesquels quelqu'un d'autre avait passé ses propres pieds.Vêtu d'une simple tenue de nuit, il se laissa emporter par cet impulsion dans sa tête et sorti de chez lui. Il marchait vers il ne savait où, mais quelque choses dans son esprit savait très bien comment s'y rendre. Ses pas le guidèrent pendant plus d'une heure, et s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un quartier banlieusard, devant une maison tout aussi banale que celles qui l'entouraient. Curieusement, le pressentiment étrange qui l'avait assailli à son réveil lui soufflait d'entrer dans cette demeure. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

Il entra dans la maison sans qu'aucune serrure ni aucune personne ne s'oppose à lui. Puis, il monta un vieil escalier grinçant et aboutit devant un long couloir, où plusieurs portes semblables s'offraient à lui. L'endroit était tout aussi désert qu'il lui était paru à son entrée. En temps normal, il s'en serait méfié, mais ce soir, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Ce soir, bien qu'il ne savait pas où il était, il savait qu'il devait y être. Ce soir, de toutes les portes de la maison, il savait laquelle il devait ouvrir, et il savait que rien ne lui en empêcherait. Ce soir, il savait que pour sa survie, ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte devait être trouvé.

Il se laissa emporter par ses pas qui le guidèrent jusqu'à une frêle et usée porte rouge. D'une simple poussée, la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit alors, tout au fond de cette longue pièce remplie d'objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, un petit miroir de toilette rond et orné de gravures raffinées. L'espace d'une seconde, il songea au miroir du Riséd, mais il compris que ce miroir-ci lui était en tout point différent. Il s'approcha du petit objet et le prit avec délicatesse. Reflété sur la glace lisse et brillante, son visage lui paru encore plus fatigué qu'à son habitude.

Tout à coup, son reflet s'effaça brusquement du miroir et fut remplacé par une série d'images brèves et saccadées. Alors, ce fut comme s'il était transporté à travers la glace. Il se retrouva dans un endroit où le décor autour de lui changeait sans cesse, passant de lieux en lieux et de scènes en scènes. Il vit des événements passés, des événements présents...jusqu'à ce que le décor se fige brusquement sur une scène précise. Il vit alors des choses qui le submergèrent d'une terreur pure et qui le firent trembler comme un enfant. Il vit...

Blaise Zabini hurla, terrifié.

Et il s'éveilla. Il porta ses mains à ses tempes. Son corps était ruisselant de sueur et son cœur battait furieusement. Son cœur battait, encore et toujours, il battait, battait...

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, se dit-il alors pour se rassurer. Mais ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Le pressentiment était là... toujours là. En lui, lui rappelant que ce rêve n'était pas _qu'un_ rêve.

****

oO¤Oo

__

Angleterre, Londres

Trois ans après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Je suis Blaise Zabini.

Mais savez-vous réellement qui je suis? Je suis celui, ce gars blasé me direz-vous, dont on a jamais vraiment entendu parler. Il y a plusieurs années, lorsque la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas encore véritablement refait surface, j'allais à Poudlard où j'étais l'un de ces sang pur de Serpentard, et fier de l'être. Certes, mon sang n'avait pas la renommée de celle des grandes familles de sorcier, mais il était tout de même pur. Ça me suffisait. Et ça suffisait à Draco Malefoy, qui était en quelques sortes le roi de cette bande de jeunes sorciers ambitieusement purs et privilégiés que nous croyions être. L'élite des sorciers, le pouvoir, l'éclair de feu des balais à deux sous qu'étaient les autres. Toujours est-il que Draco était le Serpentard parmi les Serpentards. Il décidait qui nous devions emmerder, qui étaient idiots, qui ne méritaient même pas une seconde de notre attention et qui méritaient d'être à ses côtés. Quand Draco te disait de la fermer, t'avais plus qu'à le faire si tu tenais à tes rognons. Telle était la philosophie des Serpentards.

Ça, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi. Draco n'était ni le plus intelligent, ni le plus talentueux. Pas même charmant! Mais son père était riche et important, on murmurait tout bas qu'il avait servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ça suffisait pour qu'il soit le chef. Heureusement pour moi, malgré mon scepticisme envers le fils Malefoy, j'étais l'un de ses élus de compagnons d'escorte. Mon nom n'était en rien sous les projecteurs, mais cela suffisait à me donner une réputation qui me permettait de me la couler douce, sans craindre les coups bas du loupiot à son cher papa. En effet, je ne crois pas que le blond aurait autant fait la belle durant ces années de collège s'il n'avait pas pu compter sur son comploteur de père pleins de relations. C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru, mais ce que je croyais en ces années-là n'avait aucune importance, du moins si je voulais survivre à cette hiérarchie serpentarde et trafiquée. Je voulais survivre, et c'est ce qui m'a permis de le faire malgré le Malefoy plein de fric et de pouvoir.

Bref, Malefoy junior était mon chef, j'étais l'un de ses louveteaux, je me tenais tranquille et j'observais le monde tourner autour de lui bien terré dans mon espace à moi. Cela se passait comme ça, ma vie allait bon train et, avec le temps, je devenais de plus en plus important dans la vie du blond. Effectivement, plus Draco s'apercevait que les deux gorilles dont il s'entouraient à chaque seconde de sa richissime existence n'étaient justement que de pauvres gorilles pas doués pour une miette, plus il se rapprochait de moi. Au lieu de déblatérer ses discours à ses idiots de service, il venait à moi et me faisait la causette pendant, parfois, plus d'une heure. C'était toujours la même chose, je vous résume : les Sang-de-Bourbes ne devraient pas exister, Potter est un idiot, je suis un sang pur et toi, pauvre Zabini, tu ignores des choses que moi je sais et que tu donnerais tout pour savoir. Bien entendu, je cachais mes airs ennuyés derrière le masque de lèche-botte que j'adoptais dès que mon roi était dans les parages. Je faisais mine de boire ses paroles comme un ivrogne, et je l'observais s'enfler le crâne, en anticipant rêveusement le jour où sa boîte crânienne allait exploser pour de bon.

Cependant, tout commença à se gâter quand le père de Malefoy fut emprisonné à Azkaban. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour et de nombreuses heures sombres s'annonçaient. Le petit jeu auquel je me prêtais avec Malefoy prenait des voies suicidaires, je le sentais. Les discours du roi n'était plus des paroles en l'air, elles étaient maintenant fondées et prenaient des allures noires. À la rentrée, en sixième année, ça foutait franchement les jetons. Draco avait changé. Il avait grandi et, à l'entendre parler, il se tramait quelque chose entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce sorcier n'avait jamais vraiment su tenir sa langue. En nous parlant, à moi, Parkinson et les gorilles, il laissait des pistes ici et là, des indices laissant deviner des choses qu'il aurait dû tenir secrètes. Comme il se trouve que ma mère n'a pas donné naissance à un idiot, j'ai vite compris que Draco s'était vu confié une mission par le Mage noir qui lui assurait la gloire s'il l'accomplissait, mais la mort s'il échouait. C'est d'habitude de cette façon que cela fonctionne avec Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-être-prononcé.

Donc, ma sixième année fut éprouvante. Draco me fichait la trouille en me confiant trop souvent des choses que, par le Diable, je n'aurais jamais du savoir. Il y avait aussi cet abruti de professeur qui s'intéressait à ma beauté de mère, et la pagaille qui résultait de cette guerre à nouveau officielle contre les forces du mal. Où donc me situais-je dans cette guerre? Partisan du bien, ou partisan du mal? Je l'ignorais moi-même. Je suis et serai toujours cet homme neutre; celui qui ne se situe nulle part et qui essaie tant bien que mal de survivre dans cette jungle sauvage qu'est la vie.

Après ma sixième année, le monde a définitivement arrêté de tourner autour de Malefoy. Ce fut en partie par la faute de la mort de Dumbledore. On disait que Malefoy y avait grandement participé, et je savais que c'était la vérité. D'ailleurs, mon roi disparut dès que la nouvelle fut publique. Il se terrait probablement afin d'éviter Azkaban, où il ne voulait évidemment pas rejoindre son père. On disait aussi que Severus Rogue avait été le meurtrier du vieux mage, et ça, tout le monde en était bien certain. Depuis des années, on hésitait à croire que Rogue était réellement devenu un bon et honnête sorcier. Les sceptiques avaient finalement eu raison, et Dumbledore avait eu tort. Severus Rogue est un traître, voilà. De plus, lui aussi se montrait introuvable. Il était probablement caché avec son véritable Maître.

Donc, Malefoy avait disparu. Lorsque je suis retourné à Poudlard pour une septième année consécutive, son absence était en moi comme un immense trou noir. Ça m'aspirait par l'intérieur, ça me faisait me sentir vide. C'était tout comme un escargot privée de sa coquille. Même si je voulais pas, je m'étais peut-être un peu trop habitué à sa présence, à ses putains de discours prétentieux que je préférais tant bien que mal au silence qui régnait dans la salle commune quand il n'était pas là. Et même si notre monde de Serpentard ne tournait plus autour du Malefoy de service, il fallait bien qu'il tourne encore. Mais autour de qui ? J'eus bientôt la réponse. Il allait tourné autour de moi, et j'avais intérêt à bien mettre mes chaussettes si je voulais y survivre. Le chef, c'était moi. Je faisais les règles, et c'était à côté de moi que tout le monde voulait se retrouver. J'étais le nouveau roi, le nouveau Malefoy.

Puis, entre les cours et les combats, la vie a continué. Jour après jour, beaucoup de choses se sont produites. Les jours se sont transformés en semaines, les semaines en mois, et Potter a finit par vaincre Voldemort. Suite à cela, Malefoy s'est déterré. Par je ne sais quel moyen, il a évité Azkaban, où il ne voulait assurément pas rejoindre son ruiné de père. Mais le pauvre bougre n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Son manoir avait été vendu, sa tête mise à prix par des mangemorts qui se plaisaient à tuer tout le monde afin de venger leur Gourou Voldemort. Toujours est-il que Malefoy avait besoin d'aide, et que les deux seules portes qui s'offraient à lui étaient la mienne et...la mienne.

Il a cogné à ma porte, une soirée de juillet, environ une années après la mort du Lord de la mort. Depuis ce temps, il est devenu la personne de mon entourage étant la plus susceptible de devenir ce que l'on pourrait prénommé un ''ami''. Dur à dire, dur à accepter, mais inévitable. Comme il avait été le serpentard parmi les serpentards, et que je l'avais été moi aussi après son départ, nous étions dorénavant à égalité. C'est pourquoi Draco Malefoy devint la première et l'unique personne à laquelle je consentis à parler de mon rêve. Celui que je fis il y a deçà deux semaines aujourd'hui. Ce rêve où j'ai vu des choses inquiétantes qui n'ont cessé de me tourmenté depuis. Ce rêve...ou ce cauchemar.

Ainsi, Malefoy était tranquillement installé sur mon canapé, où il buvait du bout des lèvres une tasse de bièraubeurre fumante tandis que je lui racontais scrupuleusement le rêve qui me hantait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Je parlais tout en bougeant sans arrêt ma baguette entre mes doigts. Mes mains étaient devenus moites. Je ne pouvais désormais plus vainement essayer de nier le rêve et le pressentiment qui m'habitait puisque, en le disant de vive voix à Draco, c'était tout comme s'il prenait forme devant moi. Il était vrai, fichtrement vrai, ce rêve! Je n'étais pas fou, et je le savais.

Tandis que je parlais, l'ancien serpentard me scrutait attentivement, pensif.

- " Alors, tu crois que... ça signifie quelque chose ?" dit-il avec scepticisme au bout d'un moment, lorsque je me tut.

Je le regardai sans réagir. Il était évident que Draco hésitait encore avant de s'abandonner à l'idée que mon rêve puisse être autre chose qu'un simple rêve. Je le comprenais. Car si certaines personnes accordent beaucoup d'importance aux songes de la nuit, Draco n'en faisait pas partie. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Toutes ces choses reliées à la divination me rappelaient mes cours à Poudlard, en particulier ceux avec cette folle de Trelawney. Pourtant, ce rêve était comme un fantôme dans mon esprit et j'avais la conviction que je ne faisais pas erreur en affirmant qu'il pourrait me sauver la peau. Ce rêve n'était pas un rêve, c'était une chance, c'était une porte de secours vers la vie. Et c'était pourquoi il m'obsédait autant.

Malefoy m'observait toujours, le sourcil levé. Il but un peu de bière.

- " Malefoy, ça suffit! Cesse de m'observer comme si j'étais cinglé, merde! Je ne suis pas cinglé...enfin, pas encore..."

Je fis une pause, fermai les yeux et ajoutai :

- " ...parce que si je n'agis pas, je sais que ce rêve finira par me rendre dingue et... je sais qu'on devra m'enfermer dans une cellule capitonnée bourrée de sortilèges afin que j'en sorte pas. Si je ne suis pas déjà mort. Ce rêve est important, je le sens et je n'ai jamais ressentis quelque chose de plus fort.

- Mort? Tu parles de... mourir? N'y vas-tu pas un peu fort? Après tout, ce n'est peut-être rien d'autre qu'un rêve.

- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter, avec ce regard de débile!" m'écriais-je furieusement.

C'est que je ne supportais pas qu'on se moque de quelque chose qui me tenait autant à cœur. Je pris toutefois une profonde inspiration et retrouvai mon calme avant de poursuivre mon discours. En hurlant ainsi, je perdais toute ma crédibilité et, du coup, la confiance si dur à obtenir du Draco-j'ai-peur-que-tu-me-racontes-n'importe-quoi.

- "Je suis pas le genre de gars qui se prend la tête avec tout et n'importe quoi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Seulement, ce rêve m'arrache les tripes à chaque fois que j'y pense. Tu saisis ce que j'essaie de te faire entendre? Je le sais, je le sens tout au fond de mes entrailles que je dois, impérativement, prendre au sérieux ce rêve... Dis, Draco, est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que c'est, quand on ressent au plus profond de nous-mêmes qu'il va bientôt se passer quelque chose de terrible et qu'on va probablement y passer? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est, quand on sait que la seule preuve plus ou moins tangible qu'il y a de ce qu'on avance, c'est un rêve que tout le monde croit bidon?"

Après, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de hurler.

- "Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on PEUT RESSENTIR lorsqu'on rêve de sa MORT, qu'on la voit comme si c'était un SPECTACLE et qu'on se regarde crever sans pouvoir faire UNE SEUL GESTE? Des gens en train de crever, j'en ai vu... mais se voir se faire assassiner, ça craint. "

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

- "Alors, Malefoy, tu saisis ou je sauve ma peau en solo?"

Malefoy m'offrit le regard le plus hésitant qu'il ne m'avait jamais offert jusqu'à présent. Je voyais bien qu'il ne savait que faire. Mon histoire de rêve visionnaire était saugrenue, et je le savais bien. Je m'étais moi-même maintes et maintes fois traité d'abruti avant de concéder à en parler à mon Malefoy réfugié.

Une longue réflexion plus tard, l'ancien roi des Serpentards but une longue gorgée de sa bière et me regarda d'un air entendu.

- " Non, je ne sais pas ce que sais que de savoir qu'on va peut-être crever demain. Mais j'ai déjà ressenti quelque chose de semblable. De plus, mon vieux Blaise, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi retourné qu'en ce moment. Tu as des cernes énormes, le visage encore plus pâle que jamais, ton choix vestimentaire est encore pire qu'à l'habitude. Bref, tu ressembles à un cadavre. Et si ça peux te calmer suffisamment pour que tu poses ton arrière-train sur cette chaise au lieu de m'étourdir en faisant les cents pas de cette façon dans la pièce, je veux bien te croire."

Je me suis immobilisé devant Malefoy et je l'ai observé prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa mixture. J'éclatai de rire, mais d'un rire nerveux, fatigué, agité. Tout sauf un rire plein de joie, quoi.

- " Putain, tu devrais diminuer ton absorption de bièraubeurre, mon vieux." dis-je stupidement, soulagé de l'appui du sorcier blond qui me faisait office d'ami.

- "Tu m'exprimes ta gratitude en me réprimandant à propos de ma consommation de liquide?

- Laisse tomber... et merci. Tu me crois, je t'en suis reconnaissant.

Les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche comme le dernier soupir d'un mourant.

- Zabini, entres sangs-purs, pas question qu'on se remercie. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'entre nous, c'est donnant-donnant. Tu m'as sauver la peau en m'accueillant, je t'aiderai à sauver la tienne. Pas besoin de marques d'affection à la Potter."

Je scrutai le visage de Malefoy. Ses mots étaient détachés, mais je savais bien que ce qui nous liait était plus fort que cette stupide règle de sangs-purs prétentieux qu'il venait à peine de me déblatérer. Poudlard était à des kilomètres de nous, mais les souvenirs dont nous en gardions seraient éternellement gravés dans nos crânes. Les souvenirs de nos vies communes. Il avait été le roi, je l'avais remplacé. Peut-être cela avait-il seulement de l'importance pour les serpentards, ou peut-être même seulement pour nous, mais ça avait de l'importance. Je scrutais le visage de Malefoy et soudainement nos yeux se croisèrent. Nos mots pouvaient mentir autant qu'ils le voulaient, jamais nos yeux ne mentiraient. À cet instant précis, nous le compriment tous les deux.

- " Alors, que vas-tu faire, maintenant, Zabini?" m'interrogea Malefoy en terminant sa bièreaubeurre par une nouvelle et dernière longue gorgée. Il posa ensuite la tasse sur le sol, près de ses pieds chaussés de souliers noirs stylés, croisa les bras et attendit ma réponse d'un sourire malin.

- "Tout d'abord, je vais rencontrer cette fille... tu sais où elle se trouve, non?

- Si, cette sang-de-bourbe...Granger. Une enfant modèle qui a passé sa vie à répondre impertinemment à toutes les questions que captaient ses pauvres oreilles de sang-de-bourbe. Elle est médicomage, maintenant. L'une des plus réputés.

- Exact, Granger. Je vais la retrouver et l'empêcher de me tuer. Tu te souviens? Dans mon rêve c'est elle qui... enfin, je l'ai vu me tuer. Mais ce rêve ne se réalisera jamais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. J'ai tout à perdre, dans cette histoire.

- Tout à perdre... tu es convaincu jusqu'à l'os que ce rêve est bel et bien une vision du ton avenir, non ?

- Jusqu'à la moelle. Je le sais.

- Bien... il ne reste plus qu'une solution. Tu vas la tuer ? C'est elle ou toi, après tout."

Les mots destructeurs du blond s'envolèrent de sa bouche fine et s'évaporèrent dans l'atmosphère. Je restai quelques secondes immobile devant Malefoy, mes yeux plongés dans ses yeux gris. Je réalisai alors que mon monde avait recommencé à tourner. Seulement, le monde ne tournait désormais plus ni autour de Draco, ni autour de moi. Il tournait autour de _nous_.

Et le monde tournait autour de nos deux regards figés l'un à l'autre. Engloutis dans un silence lourd, nous nous observions en silence. C'était comme si le destin ne tenait qu'à un fil, et que ce fil était nous. Puis, je répondis dans un souffle, d'une voix si basse que je doutais fort que Draco ait pu l'entendre. Mes mots furent fatals.

- "Je vais la tuer. Je vais...la tuer pour vivre."

Malefoy sourit et pencha la tête. Ses cheveux pâles habituellement tirés vers l'arrière tombèrent négligemment sur son front.

- "As-tu jamais tué quelqu'un, Zabini?"

Je mis à nouveau du temps à répondre. Je baissai les yeux, fuyant le regard narquois de Malefoy.

- " Jamais."

J'éprouvais de la honte à lui répondre, mais, d'un autre côté, je me fichais bien de n'avoir jamais tué quiconque. Je ne considérais pas cet acte comme un acte de fierté. Au contraire. Pourtant, je m'apprêtais à assassiner une femme dont l'existence n'avait jamais frôler la mienne. Du moins, pas avant ce rêve. Ce qui me poussait à agir ainsi, c'était seulement ma soif de vivre. Survivre.

Je relevai les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans celui de Draco Malefoy. Les yeux du blond me renvoyèrent alors une image, le reflet d'un homme que j'eus de la difficulté à reconnaître, bien que ce fut moi. Je vis mon visage aux traits fins et anguleux, mes cheveux noirs comme le charbon et mes yeux aussi sombres qu'une nuit d'hiver. Je vis un homme fatigué, une homme qui avait toujours ce but, cette idée à la tête: vivre, et vous, les autres, fichez-moi la paix. Je vis un homme qui vivait sa vie, qui en gardait égoïstement tous les momentsJe vis un homme qui serait bientôt un meurtrier. Je vis mon propre reflet, je vis Blaise Zabini.

Je suis Blaise Zabini.

Je veux vivre.

Je vais assassiner Hermione Granger et vous, les autres, fichez-moi la paix...

****

oO¤Oo

Le Trèfle noir


	2. Trop tôt pour mourir

** __**

/NdA/Ce chapitre ne contient pas de dialogue, pourtant il est très important à la suite de l'histoire. C'est le moment où Blaise doit faire son choix, où il prend une décision qui aura pour conséquence l'histoire qui suivra :P... sa confrontation avec Hermione.

oO¤Oo

LA NUIT LA PLUS LONGUE

Épisode II : Trop tôt pour mourir

oO¤**Oo**

Je veux vivre.

Je vais assassiner Hermione Granger et vous, les autres, fichez-moi la paix...

Ce soir, j'ai quitté mon manoir dans un but très précis. Je me suis rendu dans un appartement qui n'était pas le mien, j'ai respiré un air qui ne m'était pas destiné, et j'ai bu dans un gobelet que mes lèvres n'avaient jamais effleuré auparavant. Ce soir, dans le noir, j'ai pénétré chez Hermione Granger, je me suis assis sur l'un des fauteuils de son salon et, plongé dans l'obscurité de sa maison aux lumières éteintes, j'ai attendu son retour.

J'ai attendu son retour. Pourquoi, pour quelles raisons avais-je à l'attendre dans le noir ? Pour des raisons injustes, mais nécessaires. C'était une triste histoire, mais si je voulais vivre, elle devait mourir avant moi. Sinon, le rêve allait se produire. La prémonition. Elle allait me tuer, un soir d'automne, et mes yeux ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais. Quant à la véracité dudit rêve, ce rêve qui me tourmentait tant, je n'avais même pas à la discuter. Je savais qu'il me sauverait, je le savais, le sentais tout au fond de mes entrailles. Toutefois, vous, probablement, ne pensez pas la même chose. Vous me croyez assurément fou, comme Draco il y a quelques jours, obsédé par un rêve bidon et un pressentiment de cinglé. Mais tout ce qui compte, dans cette histoire, c'est de survivre. À Poudlard et pendant la guerre, je n'ai réussi à survivre qu'en suivant mes instincts, et ça ne changera pas de sitôt, aussi injuste puisse être mon geste envers Granger.

Mais si la seule solution est bien celle-ci, celle de tuer ma meurtrière avant qu'elle n'agisse elle-même, pourquoi mes mains tremblent-elles à chaque fois que cette idée traverse mon esprit ? Pourquoi mon corps tremble-t-il de la tête aux pieds alors que je suis enfin ici, à attendre _son_ retour pour poser le geste qui m'assurera la vie? Pourquoi, à quelques heures de _sa_ mort, n'arrives-je pas à me convaincre que ce meurtre est réellement fondé? Comment se fait-il que je doute autant...?

Il est vrai qu'après tout, je ne suis ni le premier, ni le dernier sorcier à tuer en ce monde. Certains sorciers tuent pour des raisons futiles, d'autres n'ont même pas de justifications. Là n'est pas le problème. Le réel problème est en fait que malgré tout ce qui m'anime en ce moment, la crainte de la mort, ce puissant désir de survivre, rien ne suffit à me convaincre que j'ai raison de tuer, même injustement. Rien n'arrive à me convaincre que ma vie vaut plus que la sienne. Que celle d'Hermione Granger, pourtant sang-de-bourbe. Et c'est ce qui me fait peur.

J'étais donc là, immobile sur le fauteuil que je m'étais approprié, et je me sentis tout à coup très faible. La peur me lacérait l'estomac. La peur que malgré ma propre propagande, je n'arrive pas à faire ce que je devrai faire lorsque Granger franchira la porte de son appartement. _La tuer_. Et ce, pour mon bien. Milles et une questions se fracassaient contre mon crâne, milles et un doutes. Je tenais ma baguette entre mes doigts, mais j'ignorais si, lorsque l'ancienne griffondor reviendrait, j'allais parvenir à lui lancer ce sortilège impardonnable que je n'avais jamais lancé. J'ignorais…je ne savais pas…si….

J'ai alors secoué ma tête, tentant de me remettre les idées en place. Je songeai alors à mon rêve, et cela me força à contenir mes incertitudes. Enlever la vie pour garder la sienne est injuste, mais qu'y a-t-il de juste, dans ce monde infernal? La vie elle-même est infernale.

Je fis alors comme je l'avais fait à chaque fois que le doute s'était installé en moi. Je m'efforçai de construire autour de moi une barricade d'illusions, de confiance prétentieuse. J'enfouis mes émotions tout au fond de mon crâne. Je fis tout comme si j'étais convaincu de l'exactitude de mes actions; je fis comme si j'étais en accord avec tout ce qu'on m'avait appris à faire dans mon enfance. J'ai caché mes émotions derrière un épais masque d'indifférence et j'ai serré mes doigts autour des accoudoirs du fauteuil de Granger avec le plus de force possible. C'était une pathétique tentative d'empêcher mes mains de trembler, et j'éclatai de rire devant ma misérable lâcheté.

C'est à cet instant que j'eus soudain l'irrésistible envie de me lever et d'aller observer les photographies posées sur la cheminée du salon, à quelques pas devant moi. Je ne sais pas quelle raison me poussa à m'y rendre, mais le désir était massif. Une voix dans ma tête m'incitait à regarder chaque visage qui souriait, l'un après l'autre. Mon regard allait de visage à visage, examinant chaque détail, aussi peu intéressant soit-il.

Toutefois, mes yeux si figèrent tout à coup sur une photo qui capta mon attention avec force. Là, devant moi, imprimée sur un bout de carton grisâtre, Hermione Granger m'observait de ses grands yeux perspicaces. Elle se trouvait en compagnie d'Harry Potter, et de Ronald Weasley qui portait un bandage sur le bras gauche. Cette photo se situait après la chute de Voldemort, je le devinai plutôt facilement. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me fascinait. Ce qui avait retint toute mon attention, c'était Granger. Granger qui était heureuse. Granger dont le sourire illuminait la photographie toute entière, Granger qui...

Je me sentit alors démantelé, et ma barricade s'effondra comme un pauvre château de cartes. Les interrogations et les doutes se bousculèrent de nouveau dans ma tête. Elles me submergèrent, m'entraînèrent vers un tourbillon de brouillard. Pourquoi une femme aussi heureuse que semblait l'être Hermione Granger voudrait-elle ma mort? Pourquoi son destin croiserait-il le mien, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant? Dans quelles circonstances tout ça se produirait-il? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, qu'est-ce que je ferais pour…?

Soudain, je tendis la main vers la cheminée et projetai tout ce qui s'y trouvait avec sauvagerie. Les photos, cette photo qui m'avait tant troublé l'espace d'un instant, tout s'étala sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Puis, j'observai un instant le désordre qu'étaient devenus les souvenirs de Granger qui traînaient ici et là à mes pieds et je serrai ma baguette entre mes doigts. Je jetai ensuite quelques regards perdus à la porte, puis aux photos, puis à ma baguette magique, puis encore à la porte. Depuis que j'avais vu cette photo de Granger, un engrenage c'était déclenché dans ma tête. Maintenant, je _savais_.

Je savais qu'il était impératif de l'empêcher de me tuer, et que pour cela, je devais faire ce que j'avais à faire. Pourtant, je savais également que je n'y arriverais jamais. Ou du moins, que je n'y arriverais jamais tant et aussi longtemps que j'ignorerais _pourquoi _elle voulait ma peau. Une fille de la classe de Granger ne tue pas n'importe lequel fils de sang-pur simplement parce qu'il l'a ignoré et méprisé royalement pendant ses années de collèges. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'appelle Blaise Zabini et qu'il ne lui a jamais adressé la parole, par dégoût pour son sang impur. Et ce, même si elle se doute fortement qu'il est de connivence avec Draco Malefoy. Pour une idéaliste comme elle, ce n'est pas suffisant, ce n'est pas assez tangible.

Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi allait-elle me tuer un soir d'automne, comme le rêve me l'avait révélé ? Tant d'interrogations se devaient d'être résolues. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas assassiné la réponse à mes questions. C'était inconcevable.

C'est alors que je compris. Je compris comment allait se dérouler le reste de mon existence.

Je n'allais pas assassiner Granger. Ou du moins, pas pour le moment. J'allais plutôt tout mettre en oeuvre pour découvrir ce qui la motiverait à poser ce geste à mon égard, au cours de la saison qui suivrait celle-ci. En effet, je savais qu'Hermione Granger m'assassinerait un soir d'automne. Et cela, je le savais puisque lors de mon rêve, les feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel je m'effondrais, vidé de toute étincelle de vie, étaient rouges. Rouges comme le sang. À ce jour, nous étions à la fin d'un mois de juillet caniculaire. Je me donnais un intermède d'un mois. Un long mois avant de la tuer, un long mois de sursis pour comprendre.

Et c'était tout. Après, je ferais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Entre elle ou moi, entre sa vie et la mienne, le choix était formel.

****

oO¤Oo

__

Tout à coup, son reflet s'effaça brusquement du miroir et fut remplacé par une série d'images brèves et saccadées. Alors, ce fut comme s'il était transporté à travers la glace. Il se retrouva dans un endroit où le décor autour de lui changeait sans cesse, passant de lieux en lieux et de scènes en scènes. Il vit des événements passés, des événements présents...jusqu'à ce que le décor se fige brusquement sur une scène précise. Il vit alors des choses qui le submergèrent d'une terreur pure et qui le firent trembler comme un enfant. Il vit...

...vit l'ombre de la lune cachée derrière un nuage pressé par le vent. Il vit un arbre, il vit l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Et le pressentiment hurlait en lui, engloutissait toutes ses pensées, sauf son envie de survivre._ Il sentit le vent sur sa peau. Il courut sur un sol humide. Il... il vit une femme. Il vit une femme. Il vit un arbre. Il vit des feuilles rouges. Les feuilles rouges s'enfuirent avec le vent. Elles voltigèrent, elles mirent feu au ciel. Il ressentit la peur, la terreur et la fureur. Il ressentit aussi autre chose. _Et le pressentiment hurlait en lui, engloutissait toutes ses pensées, sauf son envie de survivre. _Il courut sur le sol humide. Il sentit le froid sur sa peau. Il vit une femme, puis il vit cette femme pointer sa baguette vers lui comme une accusation. _Et le pressentiment hurlait en lui, engloutissait toutes ses pensées, sauf son envie de survivre. _Il vit la femme._ _Il entendit sa voix. Il entendit sa voix dans sa tête, les mots battant au rythme de son cœur affolé. Il ressentit la fin. Il savait que la fin approchait, qu'elle arriverait bien avant que les feuilles rouges qu'avait prises le vent ne tombent sur le sol humide. Il ressentit le froid se répandre dans son dos, où l'avait frapper la mort. Il s'effondra sur un tapis de feuilles, et accompagna son dernier soupir d'un ultime regard droit devant lui. Et il la vit. Il vit une femme. Il vit une sang-de-bourbe, il vit Hermione Granger. Et les feuilles que le vent s'était approprié glissèrent vers lui, recouvrirent ses yeux déjà vitrés, déjà perdus dans les ténèbres._

Et le tambour qui résonnait dans son âme se tut, et il oublia à jamais son souhait le plus cher. Il oublia qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose au monde, vivre. Et il oublia pour toujours son désir de survivre car là il était allé, ce mot perdait tout son sens.

Blaise Zabini hurla, terrifié.

Et il s'éveilla. Il porta ses mains à ses tempes. Son corps était ruisselant de sueur et son cœur battait furieusement. Son cœur battait, encore et toujours, il battait, battait...

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, se dit-il alors pour se rassurer. Mais ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Le pressentiment était là... toujours là. En lui, lui rappelant que ce rêve n'était pas _qu'un_ rêve.

****

oO¤Oo

Le Trèfle Noir ****

J'en profite pour remercier mes gentils revieweurs :P Merci de vous manifester, ça rend l'écriture des chapitres encore plus agréable qu'elle ne l'est déjà! Un revieweur qui s'impatiente pour la suite, ça me fait l'effet d'un ange qui me donnerait au coup de pied au derrière...

Lol, merci pour vos commentaires!


	3. Juste des remords

**oO¤Oo**

**LA NUIT LA PLUS LONGUE **

**Épisode III : Juste des remords**

**oO**¤**Oo**

Un café fumant à la main, je fermai doucement la porte et entrai dans la pièce. À l'intérieur, les murs étaient peints d'un blanc laiteux et parsemés de plusieurs affiches et dessins qui m'étaient très étrangers. Il y avait également sur les murs de nombreuses photos qui me rappelèrent aussitôt celles de l'appartement de Granger, et ce avec raison puisque ce bureau était le sien. Devant moi, au fond de cette grande pièce aussi profonde que large, était disposée une table jonchée de ces formulaires et papiers bien rangés qui sont habituellement l'une des caractéristiques de ces gens importants, affairés et disciplinés dont je ne fais pas partie. Assise derrière la table, une femme à la crinière brune feuilletait tranquillement un dossier du regard sans se douter le moins du monde que le destin de l'hurluberlu qui traînait dans son bureau à l'instant même était étroitement lié au sien. Le destin est très coquin, par moment.

Je m'approchai lentement de la table avec une allure volontairement absente. Je perdais mon regard dans chaque objet, chaque image qui se trouvait entre moi et ma destination. Je faisais semblant de m'intéresser à tout et étirais mes lèvres devant chaque photo représentant un médicomage enserrant tendrement un enfant atteint de je ne sais quelle maladie. Cette mise en scène dégoulinante de sensibilité, je ne la faisais que pour faire attendre celle qui m'attendait déjà depuis un bon moment déjà, Hermione Granger. Je ne la faisais que pour me convaincre que j'avais réellement le total contrôle de cette situation suicidaire dans laquelle je m'étais lancé tête la première.

- "Monsieur Blaise Zabini, si vous cessiez de me faire traîner sans aucune raison, je pourrais sans aucun doute me concentrer sur votre cas."annonça l'ancienne griffondor en relevant brusquement la tête, au bout d'un instant.

- "Oh... Appelez-moi Blaise."

Je lui fis alors mon plus charmant sourire. Celui qui découvre mes dents blanches et droites; cet irrésistible sourire qu'aucune femme n'a jamais refusé. Jusqu'à maintenant, du moins.

-"Monsieur Zabini, les rapports que nous entretenons ici sont strictement professionnels. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, asseyez-vous sur cette chaise."dit-elle en désignant l'objet en question qui était disposé devant elle."Sinon, sortez de cette pièce et j'occuperai mon temps à aider ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin."

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'un choc électrique de premier degré. Un choc, oui, mais pas assez pour me déstabiliser. J'étais entré dans cette pièce avec une intention. L'intention de maîtriser la conversation que je tiendrais avec Hermione Granger, la seule femme qui m'intéressait pour autre chose qu'une simple relation d'un soir. Mais, curieusement, je me sentais désagréablement à nu alors que j'effaçais le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur mon visage. Je compris alors qu'il me faudrait beaucoup plus qu'un visage séduisant pour remporter mon combat contre cette griffondor de Granger. Et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

-"D'accord." Annonçai-je lorsque quelques secondes de silence se furent écoulées.

Puis, je m'assis calmement sur la chaise qu'on m'avait désignée et but quelques gorgés de café. Je m'appropriai ensuite le coin de la table de Granger afin d'y déposer ma tasse encore chaude.

De son côté, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer mon geste et elle me réprimanda aussitôt comme si cela avait été évident que j'eusse été en tort... alors que j'étais bien loin de me douter de l'existence d'un règlement de la sorte et le trouvait même plutôt idiot.

- "Monsieur Zabini, il est complètement innapproprié de boire en ces lieux.

- Mais j'ai acheté ce café dans cet hôpital!" Répliquai-je sans comprendre.

- "L'avez-vous acheté à la cantine?"Me demanda alors Hermione avec un air entendu.

- "Oui.

- Alors c'est là qu'il aurait fallu le boire, et non dans mon bureau."Conclue la médicomage en faisant disparaître ma tasse d'un coup de baguette.

J'eus soudain l'irrésistible envie de me lever de cette chaise inconfortable où on m'avait dit de m'installer et de hurler à m'en faire exploser les poumons. J'avais envie de hurler ma rage, de hurler à quel point j'emmerdais tous ces règlements stupides. J'aurais voulu hurler à Hermione que j'allais tout de même boire mon café - au diable les règles, et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à le faire réapparaître à toute vitesse si elle ne voulait pas que je m'énerve encore plus...Et par-dessus tout, je voulais lui hurler à quel point je l'emmerdais, elle. Je voulais lui hurler que si je l'emmerdais, c'était parce que j'étais trop couard pour arriver à l'assassiner sans remords. J'aurais aimé lui hurler une fois pour toute comme je la détestais puisque, par sa faute, je devais chaque jour me heurter à la vérité. Qu'à cause de son existence, je ne pouvais désormais plus ignorer cette vérité et faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Et cette vérité, c'était que j'avais la trouille de la mort. Cette vérité, c'était que j'avais la trouille de disparaître comme cette foutue tasse à café venait de le faire.

Mais je ne fis rien de cela. Je me contentai de serrer les dents et de regarder droit devant moi. Pendant un instant, je dû même contenir de mon mieux une larme de fureur qui essayait avec fougue de percer ma paupière pour s'exiler à l'extérieur. Fuir la vérité, fuir ce que je ressens, c'est ce que je fais le mieux.

Quant à elle, cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger m'observait d'un œil perçant. Elle semblait avoir deviné que je bouillais intérieurement.

- "Est-ce que ça va aller? Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, mais le règlement est le règlement."Me dit-elle d'un ton désolé qui m'irrita au plus au niveau.

-"Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi boire votre café ici, si vous saviez? Mais bon...ce n'est pas un crime impardonnable. Passons à autre chose.

- Je sais.

-Oui…donc, voulez-vous enfin me dire la raison de votre venue à Sainte-Mangouste..? Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur Zabini, qui requière la nécessité de me faire parvenir un hibou de toute urgence?

-En vérité, je ne suis ici pour aucune raison médicale. Vous l'aviez sûrement deviné, non?

-Oui."M'indiqua Hermione en souriant d'un air équivoque, "L'habitude m'a permis de faire la différence entre ceux qui se portent bien et ceux dont ce n'est pas le cas. De plus, quelques appareils magiques peuvent m'aider dans cette tâche."

Elle me pointa alors deux ou trois objets dont je n'avais pas encore remarqué l'existence. L'un d'entre eux ressemblait à une horloge antique dont l'unique aiguille se déplaçait sur une bande de couleur rouge nuancée qui allait d'une légère teinte rosée à un rouge écarlate et criard. Au moment présent, l'aiguille était immobilisée sur la plus pâle des teintes, et il ne fallait pas être prophète pour deviner que cela signifiait que je n'étais pas souffrant pour deux sous.

-"Alors, non, je ne suis ici pour aucune raison médicale." Déclarai-je alors qu'Hermione levait un sourcil attentif. "Je suis ici pour vous demander une faveur. Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de votre temps, je sais qu'en ces temps d'après-guerre, chaque minute est essentielle. Vous savez, Hermione, lorsque j'ai effectué mes études à Poudlard, la fortune familiale était à son meilleure. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas juger nécessaire d'apprendre une carrière convenable. Pendant un long moment, l'argent qui était emmagasiné à Gringotts suffisait à me faire vivre. Cependant, j'ai vite vidé les comptes et je suis maintenant fauché et dans une situation épineuse. Cela m'a amené à réfléchir à mon existence et j'ai alors compris plusieurs choses."

Je fis une pause et Hermione Granger en profita pour prendre la parole. Son regard indulgent en laissait paraître long sur ses pensées.

- "Monsieur Zabini, je suis médicomage, pas psychomage. Je ne suis absolument pas la personne qu'il vous faut pour résoudre les problèmes dans lesquels vous vous êtes empêtré. D'ailleurs, je vais appeler l'Auror qui s'occupe de la sécurité ici, à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est un bon ami à moi, vous pourrez lui faire confiance. Il ne vous fera aucun mal. Il s'appelle Ronald Weasley et il vous mènera près de gens qui pourront venir à votre aide. Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas seul dans votre situation.

- Attendez Hermione! Je réellement besoin de m'entretenir avec vous...Ce que j'ai à vous demander est important. Laissez-moi finir le discours que j'ai entrepris!

- Non mais vraiment, monsieur Zabini! Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps et je déteste plus que tout qu'on me prenne pour une idiote."Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton si ferme qu'un homme lucide n'aurait jamais osé ajouter un mot.

Comme Hermione semblait avoir été piqué au vif, mais qu'il était impératif qu'elle accepte la requête que je m'apprêtais à lui poser, je décidai d'enfiler mes gants blancs avant de poursuivre la conversation.

- "Je ne vous considère pas comme une idiote, au contraire... Hermione, je suis bel et bien ici pour vous demander de l'aide. L'aide dont j'ai besoin n'est pas médical, mais cela reste tout de même de l'aide, non? N'appelez pas les cueilleurs de fou, je ne suis pas fou.

- On n'a pas besoin d'être fou pour avoir besoin de ces gens. Il faut seulement avoir des problèmes, un besoin de parler. Et ne les appelez plus de cette façon, ces gens sont respectables.

- Peu importe, puisque je ne suis pas fou. Voulez-vous m'écouter, maintenant ?

-...comment puis-je en faire autrement? Ma profession m'oblige à porter attention à quiconque désir me rencontrer, même si le les appareils m'indiquent qu'il se porte à merveille.

- Ah, enfin...je remercie les obligations de votre remarquable métier. On n'est jamais immunisé contre les maladies qui échappent aux appareils, non? Les sortilèges sont parfois si malicieux..."

Tout mon corps se détendit. Je souris largement à Hermione, bien que je sache que mon charme ne l'atteindrait jamais. De ce côté, j'avais évidemment perdu d'avance. Les gens intelligents ne sautent pas au cou du premier charmeur venu. Puis, pendant quelques secondes, je détaillai l'ancienne griffondor d'un regard rapide. Sa crinière était toujours la même, ses dents toujours un peu trop longues, bien qu'elles n'étaient plus comme lors de ses premières années à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas une beauté, certes, mais l'intelligence qui brillait dans son œil donnait du piquant à son regard fade. Cependant, je ne voyais pas dans son regard le même bonheur qui m'avait tant interpellé lorsque j'avais indécemment observé les photos posées au-dessus de la cheminée de son appartement. Quand elle me regardait, ce bonheur infini se cachait derrière cette hargne réciproque que les griffondors ont envers nous, les serpentards. Cette hargne insurmontable qui survit au siècles sans que personne ne sache à cause de quelle querelle cela a jadis commencé. Mais peu importe, puisque tous les griffondors qui m'ont été donnés de connaître étaient tous des abrutis...ou des assassins. Alors à quoi bon m'opposer à cette querelle, puisque je suis certain qu'elle est fondée?

-"La dernière chose que je vous ai dite avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, c'était que j'avais réalisé plusieurs choses à propos de mon existence de fils de riches sang-pur, sarcastique et prétentieux. J'ai réalisé que mon existence était pitoyable, que je ne faisais que les mauvais choix depuis toujours. À cause de ses mauvais choix, je suis fauché, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, bref, j'ai besoin que vous m'engagiez."Déclarai-je en un souffle.

Hermione fonça les sourcils et me considéra longuement.

-"Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, Zabini? Pourquoi me raconter tous vos problèmes pour ensuite me demander cette faveur délicate? Pourquoi me la demander à moi, alors qu'un tas d'autres sorciers vous engagerait sans aucune justification?

Je remarquai alors que, cette fois, elle m'avait simplement appelé par mon nom. Quant à sa question, il m'était impossible de répondre. Avant de me présenter ici, je n'avais même pas songé une seconde qu'elle puisse me poser cette question. Mon insouciance m'avait mis en impasse. Je décidai donc de brillamment éviter la balle qu'elle m'avait envoyé en bifurquant hors de sa trajectoire.

- "Des questions, encore et toujours des questions... et si c'était à mon tour, maintenant, de te questionner? Je vais te poser une question...Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant, Hermione? Me détestes-tu parce que dans le passé j'étais membre de la famille des serpentards? Depuis que je suis dans cette pièce, je sens au plus profond de mes entrailles que tu n'apprécies pas que je sois ici. Je t'en prie, rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu n'es pas comme tous ces griffondors et serpentards qui se détestent sans même savoir pourquoi. Cette querelle est dépassée, ne me déteste pas à cause de l'ambition, la pureté et l'innocence qui m'aveuglaient dans ma jeunesse. Je reconnais mes erreurs, et les torts que j'ai occasionné."

Je fis une pause, histoire d'ajouter un peu de lourdeur à mon discours.

- "J'ai vieilli, Hermione. Je ne demande que de travailler ici, à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Travailler ici? Mais pourquoi ici et pas ailleurs, si ne n'est qu'une question d'argent? Pardonne-moi, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi désir travailler à Sainte-Mangouste alors qu'il n'a aucune raison de le faire. Et surtout s'il n'est question que de dettes et d'argent."

Hermione se tut un instant.

-" Zabini, je ne te hais pas pour ton passé. Ce n'est pas une question de haine, de rancune, ou même de vengeance. Ce n'est qu'une question de logique. Crois-tu réellement que je puisse engager dans gens au hasard dans cet hôpital? Non mais vraiment! J'admets avoir beaucoup d'importance quant au choix des nouveaux médicomages… mais il se trouve que tu n'es pas médicomage, et que tu n'as pas la moindre connaissance des soins médicaux! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête lorsque tu t'es présenté ici, mais je me dois de refuser ta demande. Je ne peux pas engager un homme seulement parce qu'il a besoin d'argent…bien que je pense que ce ne soit pas la raison qui t'amène. Des tas d'autres personnes peuvent le faire. Alors dis-moi, une question me brûle les lèvres...pourquoi désires-tu travailler à Sainte-Mangouste..? Pourquoi choisir un endroit comme celui-là, même si tu sais que tu n'as aucune expérience ni aucune chance d'y être admis?"

Hermione me regarda avec curiosité et suspicion. Je me sentis alors comme un animal coincé dans ces zoos moldus que l'on fixe interminablement. Je me sentais comme un sujet d'analyse. Elle me considérait comme l'un des ses fils de riches prétentieux de serpentard, mais ne l'avouerait jamais. D'ailleurs, elle avait un peu raison.

- "Tu sais Hermione, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que ma famille n'a jamais été très... honnête. Je sais que les serpentards, mes anciens amis, ma famille, la plupart des sangs-purs dont j'étais fier de faire partie, je sais qu'ils ont fait des torts à un tas gens. Toi y compris. Tu crois que j'ai oublié ce que Malefoy et sa bande t'ont fait à Poudlard? Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'y songe pas. Les remords me hantent... Et en ce moment, alors que nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après-guerre, ils n'ont jamais été aussi forts. Lorsque je lis dans les pages de la gazette tout ce que ces anciens fidèles de Voldemort font aux gens de bien, lorsque je lis le nombre de ces gens qui meurent à cause d'eux, une immense culpabilité m'envahit. C'est ignoble. Je ne peux plus me permettre de voir toutes ces horreurs arriver sans rien faire pour les arrêter. Je veux me rendre utile et travailler à Sainte-Mangouste, parmi tous ces rescapés de l'après-guerre dont tu t'occupes avec dévotion... Je veux aider."

Hermione ne réagit pas. Elle baissa les yeux et semblait réfléchir à la situation. Intérieurement, je me croisai les doigts et me félicitai de ma prestation. Ce que je faisais était lâche, mais c'était la seule solution à laquelle j'étais parvenu.

J'attendis alors sa réponse, sa décision finale.

**oO¤Oo**


	4. Arrogant

**LA NUIT LA PLUS LONGUE **

**Épisode IV : Arrogant**

**oO**¤**Oo**

Pendant un instant, je n'y ai pas cru. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer... Jamais elle n'était sensée me dire non. Mais pourtant, elle semblait catégorique.

-Non.

-Non ? Je ne..

Je me tut. Si je n'avais eu cette dignité superficielle qu'ont tous les serpentards, je vous avouerais probablement que jamais dans ma vie je ne me suis senti aussi abruti que pendant ce bref instant. Ces quelques secondes. Un enfer éternel d'impuissance. J'étais totalement désarçonné par cette crinière sauvage sous laquelle se cachait cette Granger qui rendait mon cœur fou. Fou d'impuissance, pas fou d'amour, entendons-nous. Faut pas rêver debout. Ce n'est pas parce que je vais bientôt, peut-être, éventuellement, mourir...que je suis cinglé à ce point. Non, rectification, je ne mourrai pas. Au pied du mur, ce sera elle ou moi, et j'ai déjà fait mon choix. Qu'elle aille au Diable! cette griffondor de Granger...Qu'elle y aille en enfer, et on s'y rencontrera dans quelques dizaines d'années.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Peu importe mes paroles, ma mort "imminente", Granger m'avait dit non, et ça ne me plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça.

-Tout de même, monsieur Zabini, vous n'y avez quand même pas cru…

-Cru à quoi?

-Ne faîtes pas l'idiot, je parle de votre embauche.

-Ah, tiens...j'avais oublié...

Granger me lança un regard méfiant. Je décidai alors de rectifier mon tir. Je n'allais à coup sûr pas lui donner raison en réagissant comme le serpentard orgueilleux et prétentieux que j'étais. J'écrasai mon impatience et toute la gamme d'émotions vilaines qui allaient avec et je baissai les yeux en signe de soumission. Les femmes adorent se sentir supérieures aux bels hommes. Ce n'est pas de la vantardise, c'est un fait.

-Excusez-moi, je me laisse emporter. C'est seulement que...j'avais beaucoup d'espoir. Je croyais que vous, vous comprendriez. Je dois me heurter à la réalité : ce qu'on fait a toujours des conséquences. J'ai agi toute ma vie comme un idiot prétentieux, et il me revient ce que je mérite. C'est triste à dire, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire?

Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire? Comment puis-je me rattraper de toutes ces erreurs? Je crois, Hermione, que travailler dans cet hôpital et soigner ces pauvres victimes de guerre en serait une, solution. Seulement, vous y voyez un inconvénient. Vous êtes intelligente et vous n'avez pas tort, chère Hermione, vous voyez clair dans mon jeu.Cependant, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Vous brouillez les plans, et peut-être que je devraimettre une croix surle mystère qui entoure votre acteet mes pressentimentspour vous assassiner plus tôt que je l'avais prévu. Ça ne vous plaira probablement pas, à moi non plus d'ailleurs...je suis un peu couard face à la mort. Toutefois, j'ai bien plus peur de ma mort que de la vôtre et j'ai été élevé parmi des assassins. Ainsi va la vie...

Ça, c'est la vérité. Bien entendu, j'ai bien évité de la dire. Ma mère n'a pas élevé un idiot, quoique j'en dise.En réalité, j'ai plutôt mis court à la conversation.

-Maintenant, je vais...

-Vous allez vous asseoir une minute, j'aimerais vous parler.

Toujours en gardant la tête basse, je me rassis sur la chaise moelleuse. Une mèche de cheveux ébène glissa sur mon front. En face de moi, Hermione Granger fouillait dans sa paperasse, sérieuse. Je l'imaginai alors aussi souriante que sur le cliché dans son appartement. Heureuse, sereine. Puis tout vint se gâcher et je la vis courir derrière moi, la baguette levée, la haine au cœur. Le vent soufflait, les feuilles virevoltaient, les nuages avançaient. Un coup de baguette, un seul coup et je...

-Monsieur Zabini, je crois avoir une proposition qui pourrait vous être intéressante...

J'étais toujours plongé dans mes songes, absent.

-Monsieur?

-Ne m'appelez pas Monsieur, ce n'est pas approprié. Juste Zabini, ça suffit.

-Ne jouez pas les modestes, Monsieur Zabini, je crois que… vous méritez autant ce titre que tout le monde.

-Vous avez hésitez.

-Bien sur que non.

-Si.

-Très bien, alors. Vous avez raison! Je suis désolée. C'est seulement que…

-Vous patinez, ma chère Hermione. Vous me considérez comme un pauvre sorcier blasé.

-Bien sur que non, nous avons déjà eu une conversation là-dessus, et je crois avoir été très claire. Si vous ne me croyez pas, c'est votre problème.

-Je sais que vous me trouvez blasé. Et vous avez un peu raison.

Je ris un peu. Un petit éclat de rire qui n'était pas à sa place. Un petit éclat de rire perdu dans le vide. Je poursuivis :

-Je suis un pauvre gars. Allons, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de dîner, non?

Hermione me sourit doucement. Ce sourire non plus n'avait pas sa place, parce que ses yeux disaient tout le contraire. C'est-à-dire que j'y lisais tout sauf de la compassion. Ça ressemblait bien plus à du doute.

-Non...? répétai-je.

-Non, puisque j'avais justement une intéressante proposition à vous faire.

-Laquelle?

-Celle de travailler dans cet hôpital, mais dans un secteur qui vous serait plus…adapté.

-Ah oui, lequel?

**¤**

Je suivais Ronald Weasley d'un pas nonchalant, curieux de découvrir où il m'amenait. La proposition qu'Hermione m'avait faite était toute simple. Elle était de travailler dans cet hôpital, certes, mais pas avec les gens. Pas avec elle. Même pas sur les étages auxquels les gens, les malades, les ensorcelés (et/ou autres) avaient accès. Non, j'étais reclus au sous-rez-de-chaussée. En d'autres mots, j'allais me retrouver comme un rat dans son trou. Ça allait être glauque, humide et vide, je le sentais. Toutefois, je n'allais pas me plaindre, plutôt remercier ce Dieu moldu qui devait veiller sur moi. J'allais m'occuper de la poste à Sainte-Mangouste. J'allais être reclus, mais j'allais avoir plusieurs occasions de rencontrer mon assassine. C'était suffisant.

-Tu dis rien?

-Hein? Réponds-je à Weasley assez sèchement pour que ses oreilles de belette vire au rouge.

-J'aurais cru que quelqu'un comme toi en aurait beaucoup à dire dans ta situation.

-Quelqu'un comme moi? Dans ma situation? T'es pas ce qu'on appelle un chic type.

Weasley n'ajouta rien d'autre. Je sentais pourtant qu'il bouillait. Ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être là avec moi... Ses années de Poudlard lui pesaient sur le cœur? Peu probable, il était trop idiot pour s'en souvenir. Quoique les Weasley puissent être bien têtus...comme des ânes!

Je ricanai silencieusement. Je me sentais drôlement ridicule, mais c'était comme ça depuis des jours. J'avais tellement les nerfs à vif que chaque broutille me faisait éclater de rire.

-Et voilà, Zabini, on y est.

-Merci pour la peine.

Weasley me lança un regard tranchant. Il ne m'aimait pas. Je lui souris tout de même, en bon gentleman sournois que je suis.

-Ne me remercie pas, si ce n'était d'Hermione, je...

Ronald Weasley se tut. Non,j'avais tortenaffirmant qu'il ne m'aimait pas. En fait, il me détestait. Et je n'étais pas stupide au point de ne pas deviner que son amourache avec Granger y était pour quelque chose. À Poudlard, son amour sautait aux yeux et je ne crois pas me tromper en avançant que depuis, rien n'a changé. Maintenant qu'il voyait un autre joueur se mêler à sa partie, rien n'allait plus dans sa petite tête remplie de jalousie. Weasley ne s'était jamais senti à la hauteur.

-Tu agiterais un peu ta baguette et vlan! Je me transformerais en crapaud, c'est ça? Ah, au fait, appelle-moi Monsieur Zabini. Je crois en valoir la peine.

Weasley me jeta un drôle de regard et je compris que j'étais peut-être aller trop loin.

-C'est ça, et va au diable.

Weasley s'en fut après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard. Malgré mes réticences, je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner une fois de plus. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la pièce qui n'attendait que moi, vers ces hiboux qui ne demandaient que mon attention.

Comme je le pensais, la pièce était très sombre. Mais en plus, ça sentait affreusement mauvais.

_**Le trèfle Noir**_


End file.
